Fairy Two for now
by GeorgeAndSam13
Summary: Sequel to Fairy! Ember, Trixie's daughter, gets grounded and runs away. She runs to Hogwarts and finds love there.
1. Default Chapter

Pixie and Trixie ran through the Forbidden Forest playfully, as Ember quickly followed them.

Ember shouted out, "Don't fall to far ahead!"

They shouted back together, "You're not our Mother!" They giggled and continued running. Ember was very tired from chasing them.

They ran some place far ahead, and Ember lost view of them. Her mind raced with 'what ifs'.

_What if... they came across a human?_

_What if... one of those humans was Voldemort._

Ember cleared these thoughts and continued running. She was the only one of Trixie's daughters who her Mother had told about her incident when she was eighteen. She had only told her that to protect her from the uprising Lord Voldemort. Her sisters only knew vaguely about her Mother and Voldemort. They knew nothing of what she had gone through. But they knew they were to stay away from the grounds of Hogwarts.

As she ran past a clearing, she saw Pixie and Trixie heading for a hut out on the grounds. Pixie and Trixie, although very smart for their ages, were very curious, and curiosity often got the best of them.

Ember moved a branch out of her way, and it flung behind her. She heard it smack something hard behind her. Thinking it might have been a wolf or some other creature, she quickly turned around, the fire burning in her eyes from agitation for having to deal with this stupid creature when her sisters were in grave danger.

She looked down at the ground as she turned around to see a large pair of boots. As she traveled up from the boots she saw that it was a human and giant mixed together. Even more terrifying then regular humans.

As she stared into the face of the large man, even though he had a smile on, his eyes were filled with great concern. This was quite alarming to Ember, because she figured that he was going to kill her. This caught her off guard for a minute or so, until she snapped back to reality and fled off to her sisters, ignoring the man. This way he couldn't kill her first. Her sisters were helpless. She could at least get them safety, and then if he decided to attack at least they would be okay.

She quickly spotted the two young fairies in the back of the hut, fore a small trail of dust was falling them as they chased each other. As she neared the back, she quickly looked back to see that the great creature was not coming after her, but instead was walking off in the other direction.

Dumbfounded by this she quickly lost her train of thought and stood there in front of her sisters who were terrified by the expression on her face.

"Ember, what's wrong?" asked Pixie in a high-pitched voice from fright. She came over and shook her sister. Ember quickly realized what she was doing to her sisters and snapped out of it. Shaking her head, she motioned them to get back into the forest and quickly.

She knew that it was taking a risk of staying there because even though she was older than the twins, the hut sparked her own curiosity.

The twins quickly understood the motion and ran off into the forest. She could see where they hid, waiting for Ember to take them back home. She decided that she should come back another time, fore the man seemed as if he wasn't going to hurt her, and if he tried, she could get away fast, fore she only had to worry about herself.

But keeping the twins here was a very bad idea because even in the safest they can always find some sort of trouble to get themselves in.

Remembering that her sisters were hidden in the forest she quickly ran off, knowing she was probably scaring the day lights out of her sisters. She ran off towards her sisters. As she approached them, she put on a calm face and in her eyes she made her eyes say, "Everything's fine." She quickly grabbed their hands and ran off to her secure home.

She told them to not tell Mother, fore they would be in a heap of trouble, and also she knew she herself would be in more trouble then them.


	2. Chpt2

Chapter Two

As Ember approaches her home, with the twins in hand, she sees her Mother with tears in her eyes. Ember knew right away what must have happened. A scout fairy must have watched the whole thing and informed her Mother.

The twins wriggle out of Embers hands and run to their Mother. They already know what to do, plead more scared then they already were. They burst out in tears as they ran into their Mothers firm hug.

Ember walks slowly with her head down to her Mother. There is no way Ember can get out of this one. Her twin sisters would go unpunished while she would be grounded at the Fairy fort probably until she was married.

Mother shooed off the twins and nodded Ember to come forward. She slowly walked to her Mother, wings folding behind her in guilt. She stopped in front of her mother and looked up into her eyes.

"Ember, how dare you defy what I said. You are my oldest and most experienced child. You should know better than to let the twins run freely in the forest. And worse, you let them on the Hogwarts ground, where they could have ended up like I did, or worse, they could have been dead."

At this Ember hung her head low for the fact that her sisters could have gone through the terrible things her Mother went through. Ember broke down on the spot and started to sob loudly on the floor. Her Mother looked at her and walked away.

Ember's P.O.V.

_'She can be so cruel at times. I can't stand it. She makes me feel so guilty.' She thought. 'I can't blame her. She never had a mother that was around a lot. There was never anyone to make rules and set limits and care for her. All she really had was Clover, but she was much younger and wasn't like a friend. Of course when you-know-who stole her, he twisted her mind more than it was twisted to begin with._

_'And then when she returned to the fairy community she met Dalamar, my Father, but she couldn't really trust a guy at first, because of what you-know-who did to her. But she needed security, so when he offered his hand in marriage, she took it._

_'Then in the next two months of her marriage she got pregnant with me. I didn't know her Father, because right before my Mother found out she was pregnant, he left her for another fairy. But when I was eleven or so, I can't remember, my Mother gave birth to the twins, the Father being another one of the fairies, was no longer alive.'_

I look up from the ground and see my Mothers back turned. I quickly spring up and run off to my room.

_'Of course now, I'll never be able to explore the Hogwarts ground, so I guess the only way out of here is running away. I know it's a silly idea, but I think it will be for the better. I'm almost a full-grown fairy, and by next year my Mother would have probably set up a marriage that I really didn't want. So why not avoid all that by running away? If I went to Hogwarts, there's only a minimum amount of people that I know there.'_

I grab one of my small bags and take my only other outfit. It looks almost exactly alike to the one I am wearing now; a dark red short dress with no sleeves, and it is a bit raggedy at the bottom. I carefully pull my golden anklet from under my pillow and put it around my tiny ankle.

I look back at my room and give out a sigh. I turn to my window and carefully and quietly climb out of it. I touch my bare feet onto the cold branch under my window. I jump from the branch, landing cat-like onto the next. I fold my wings out behind me and flutter away from the fairy colony. When I'm sure there is no fairies around me I land on the ground and start walking. I take the path that my sisters and I had run through earlier today.

Then, for the second time that day, I see the huge man up ahead. My heart beats faster as I swiftly hide behind a large tree trunk. I hear his footsteps becoming closer and heavier. Not really knowing what to do I silently slide over around the tree, but bump into a large object.

Knowing what it is, I shakily turn my head up to look into the dark brown eyes of the man. Once again, they showed no reason to hurt me. So, I decided to try my luck, I had nothing else to lose, so why not try this?

"Hi." I say in a small voice.

The large man looked astounded for a second, then a smile came to his lips. And then in a gruff voice he said, "'Ello."

Scared out of my mind by this time, I did the one and only useful thing that my sisters had taught me; I pretended to faint.


End file.
